


Wer'cuy Darjetii

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Captured on Purpose, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Maul is protective brother, Not sure how to tag here, Protective!Maul, Soft Jango, Started this one at a Car Dealership, crackish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (A drabble from Cin Vhetin)“Kenobi’s my light. He saved me from myself and the dark, I owe him my life.”
Relationships: Jango Fett & Darth Maul, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 92
Kudos: 845





	Wer'cuy Darjetii

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to being stuck at the car dealership and being bored out of your mind. Hope you enablers enjoy this one!

Maul paced back and forth like the impatient predator he knew he was, waiting and just waiting with a growing rage. The Force suppression bands around his wrists allowed him to feel the Force, but rendered him unable to use it, further fueling his rage. But he was there for a reason, he reminded himself.

Even with the Force suppressed, he could still sense the lifeforms past the one way window of the interrogation room. He could sense what he was there for in that room with three others. He had found the prey to his hunt.

His prey was calm, serene as he attempted to calm the others in the blocked room. The other three were apprehensive, one projecting more aggressive and concerned than the other two. That one he could feel was up close and personal with his prey.

He snarled.

Satisfaction bloomed through his veins as he sensed the three apprehensive signatures tense even more. His prey placated them and walked out the door, unheeding of the disapproval tainting the Force.

Maul paced a few more times, pausing and eying the door as his prey appeared behind it. Blood pulsed in his ears, his heart picking up as the door slowly opened, just enough for his prey to slip in and shut the door without him seeing the outside world.

He pounced and pinned his prey to the wall as soon as the door clicked shut, burying his face in the others neck, mindful of his horns as he snuffled. His hands traced the figure, checking, searching for anything a touch out of place, but all he could feel was a healthy, strong body.

Maul purred with pleasure.

Slowly, he lowered himself and his prey to the floor, carefully seating the man in his lap. He could feel a hand come up to caress his horns and tightened his hold on the other.

"Kenobi," he growled lowly. He left the man's neck and cupped his face, turning and inspecting the red head.

"Hello there, Maul." He greeted him like they weren't in the middle of enemy territory where the enemy knew how to tear a trained Force sensitive limb from limb with their bare hands.

Typical Kenobi.

"You're safe," he murmured, "Rumour has it you Fell, attacked your former master, and kidnapped a youngling, that you were being tortured by Mandalorians, but that doesn't seem to be the case, does it, Kenobi?"

The Jedi said nothing.

“I knew I should have killed that filth when I had the chance.”

Never did a day go by that the Zabrak didn’t regret not killing the bastard when he had the chance. Qui-Gon Jinn was the epitome of all that was pathetic and useless in this existence. Jinn could spend a thousand lifetimes trying, but he would never be deserving of Kenobi.

Kind, light Kenobi.

"You're happy here?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation when the man answered.

Then it was worth it to stick around.

Maul stood, lifting Kenobi and setting him on his feet before facing the one way mirror. "Hey, find your leader. I'm swearing allegiance or whatever the hell you want to call it."

Kenobi flustered next to him, protesting and all that good Kenobi goodness. Going as far as reminding him that he can’t leave his brothers behind when they still needed him. Wonderful, soft, perfect Kenobi thinking of someone else’s happiness instead of being happy that someone came for him.

Shaking his head, Maul flicked Kenobi’s forehead and the man sputtered indignantly. “That’s already taken care of. Stop worrying so much, Kenobi.”

The door opened before Kenobi could justify him with a response, revealing three eerily identical men, with one having different coloured eyes another with curlier hair than the man at the front. The front man motioned for the two Force users to leave the room.

“Obi-Wan, I’m sure  _ An’ika _ would appreciate it if you were there on time to pick him up,” the front man prodded, gently implying he wanted Kenobi to leave. Looking over to Maul, he said, “I’m the  _ Mand’alor _ . Follow me and we’ll get you settled.”

Kenobi made a little noise like he wanted to protest, but the dual-eyed man hooked an arm around his elbow to pull him away.

“Go, Obi-Wan, I’ll be fine,” Maul assured him as the other blinked in surprise at the use of his first name.

“See, he’ll be fine.”

“But, Fox…”

With that, Kenobi was pulled down the hall, eventually disappearing behind a corner with the man called ‘Fox’. He told Kenobi he would be fine and he would. This  _ Mand’alor _ was nothing compared to the Nightsisters of Dathomir. He would be fine, especially knowing that Kenobi was happy here.

The  _ Mand’alor _ motioned him forward and he followed, the other man trailing just behind them. They walked a ways before the silence was broken.

“So you’re a  _ darjetii _ ?”

A  _ darjetii _ ?

“He means a Sith,” the man at the back spoke up.

“Thanks, Cody. Are you that, a Sith?”

Maul inhaled and exhaled, focusing on his center so he didn’t explode in a fury of rage. If there was something he truly despised in this life other than most Jedi, it was the Sith.

“I was, but my Master kicked to the side, was how I met Kenobi.” No point in holding back the truth. “Long story short, we met on a dustball Hutt planet in the Outer Rim. That piece of filth left him out there to die in favour of another, some child, just like my Master did. Kenobi likes to say I’m Grey with a ‘proclivity for the darkside’.”

Maul let the sulfuric yellow drain from his eyes, leaving behind a deep violet as he stared into the eyes of the  _ Mand’alor _ ; there was no need to be on guard anymore. They had stopped at some point, but that didn’t matter, what he said he did. This could earn him his place here, or get him kicked out of Mando space, if not executed on the spot.

“If it’s any consolation,” Maul disclosed, breaking the silence, “I haven’t killed any of your Mandos, nor have my brothers.”

Narrowing his eyes, the Mando drawled, “Brothers?”

“Two. I need to contact them and let them know to come here…” Maul waited a moment, “If we’re welcome here,  _ Mand’alor _ ?”

“Before I greenlight you and them, I need to know your exact relationship with Kenobi.”

Ah, Maul understood it now, the unadulterated fury he sensed in the other room when he grabbed Kenobi. This one was not subtle, and, had it been a different situation, Maul might just torment this man, but he wanted to live and taunting the leader of a violent warrior race was not the way to keep air in his lungs.

“Kenobi’s my light. He saved me from myself and the dark, I owe him my life.”

The Mando stared at him.

“I’m not fucking him if that’s what your really worried about.”

The  _ Mand’alor _ flushed an interesting colour whilst the other man failed to stifle his laughter. Yeah, this would do just fine.

Coughing, the man composed himself. “In-in that case, welcome to Mandalore…”

“Maul Oppress, my dear brother-in-law,” he teased and the man choked.

Yes, this would do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really, really, really, REALLY love Maul and needed my boy here, so I thought him being purposefully captured to check on his favorite Jedi was a good way to go. Then, of course, sticking around because being a Mando seems like a good gig to him and he can better protect Obi-Wan.
> 
> In regards to Maul's whole sniff, warp around thing, I kinda envision Zabracks as being a bit animalistic in their instincts, so, for Maul, he was checking Obi-pie's scent to ensure he wasn't distressed, drugged, all that good stuff. Obi-pie saved his life when they were stuck in the desert, so he returned the favor. This was when Obi-pie and Qui-Goner found Ana-poo on Tatooine.
> 
> Also, Fox's appearance, the heterochromia is from Beaniebaby's Senator Obi-Wan series. That series is a work of art and I highly recommend for a good laugh and some Fox love.
> 
> So, if there are more grammar errors/typos than usual. I started this on my phone and my phone is super fucked right now. The bottom of the display doesn't show anymore, but the screen still works, so I can't see my keyboard when I type. I normally write these on my laptop, but I only had my phone when I wrote the majority of this. I tried to go through and fix everything. Let me know if I missed anything and I will fix it asap.
> 
> Not gonna lie, your comments are my lifeblood at this point, my beloved enablers, so please hit me up.
> 
> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Wer'cuy Darjetii - Former Sith
> 
> An’ika - Little Anakin, diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form
> 
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore
> 
> darjetii - Sith


End file.
